broken angel
by deadXrose'sXwinter
Summary: after the death of her family kagome higurashi finds a seiries of letters to help her find ot why someone would have done this. (non-masscare)
1. Chapter 1

Winters reign

Summary: kagome higurashi ninja to konoha her family found dead in her apartment. Now without a family only one stays by her. Someone she has always trusted with her life but suddenly their meetings and friendship begin to fall apart. She is once again left alone to deal with the demons in her head. (Non-massacre)

(Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or inuyasha.)

Chapter 1

XKagomeX

I pushed open the door to my apartment after a day at the academy. Turning to shut the door I noticed it seemed no one was home. This was odd they were always there to greet me right as I entered. I heard a choked sob escape from the spare bedroom. Running I busted into a scene I never wanted to ever see. My kaa-sans throat slit. My tou-san dead. My baby brother the one crying. He had several kunai in his torso. And in front of me he drew in his very last breath.

"n-no!" I screamed. Running to their side I cried "wake up please don't leave me!"

Lying in the puddle of blood I didn't move I fell in to the oblivion of my mind. The only time I woke was when anbu warriors came and picked me up.

"Can you tell us your name please?" cat-san asked.

"Kagome higurashi. They're dead." Was all it seems I could say at the time?

XitachiX

Kagome has been more withdrawn to the fan girl's pleasure. One in particular seemed more pleased. Haruno sakura. Her face lite at the site of the depressed girl. Naruto at this point couldn't cheer her up.

"Should her parents come get her maybe she's sick." Sakura said with a sneer. Kagome stood abruptly and left even faster.

Iruka put his book and chalk down and left us with Mizuki.

"sakura." Mizuki said as she walked down to his desk.

My thoughts went back to the tree in the court yard. Under it was a crying kagome. Iruka was on one knee trying to comfort her. Saskae was watching as well. Iruka walked away with a sad expression. Then walking in he said.

"Class dismissed."

X after class X

"She is such a freak. I mean she just went mute for no reason." Sakura said walking by.

Ino glared at her. Ino was a friend to kagome and to say she was pissed was an understatement. Ino grabbed the front of sakuras dress seething.

"Don't you ever talk bad about my imouto like that you bitch! She has done absolutely nothing to you and all you do is talking bad about her and I'm done." She said knocking sakura down.

Kagome walked from around the building from the reign grave yard it looked like. She wore her usual outfit (it's the same as temari but red and kagome fan is black.) she held no happy expression. Neither pain nor sadness. Emotionless.

And before anyone could ask why she had already left.

**Authors note; this is my very first story and I'm not going to update by reviews. My next chapter will be longer and the plot will thicken in time I'm not sure who the pairs will be but one which is kagome and itachis. Well until next time ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

(disclaimer:I don't own naruto or inuyasha. Warning sakura bashing.

Chapter 2

X kagome X

I began to pack my apartment up seeing as how I couldn't live there anymore. Not with the bedroom still not cleaned. As I took books off the shelves a old folded piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and began to read.

'dear kagome,

My darling daughter understand what has happened is all in your best intrest. It is a final attempt to help you gain the peace you need. I cant imagine the pain you have gone through and I am terribly sorry aka-chan. But it had to be done. You have to leave konoha. I am so sorry. Good luck aka-chan.

Love your mother.'

She…. Had my mother killed… no she wouldn't have it in her to do anything like that . she was to …. She was too caring for anything like murder. Tucking the letter I placed it in my fan holster. I grabed my bag and left to the uchiah compound to talk to itachi.

Walking past inos flower shop it began to pour down rain. Ino watched with sad eyes as I continued to in less than five minuets I was granted entrance to the compound. As I walked lanterns were put out. Lightly rapping on the front door I waited as mikito opened the door.

" kagome? Whats going on are you okay? Come inside please I don't want you to get sick." Her voice was full of tears.

"okaa-san. Im leaving konoha."

She gasped.

"why are you leaving please come inside and at least wait for the storm to ."

I looked around. Then nodded. She moved to let me in. taking off my sandels I placed my bag down and followed her to the table where the family was having dinner.

" im sorry I did not mean to intrude." I said.

I was stealing itachis and saskaes parents. I lost mine I am not going to steal theirs.

"kagome its no problem your always welcome here " fugaku said taking in my appearance.

Mikito was near tears. I felt so guilty. But there is no place for me here not anymore any way.

"as ive already told mikito I must leave konoha. " I told them

X itachi X

I nearly choked on my rice ball. No. she cant leave.

"if you haven't heard yet I shall tell you . my family was found dead just yesterday. Without a someone to claim me I must return my original home." She said near tears.

I was shocked. But it seems she had hid something. Then she dropped the bomb shell.

"I am positive my mother is the cause. And im going to find out why." Her voice filled with determination.

Standing Saskae and I offered her our services. Confirming it with the hokage kagomes mission became team7s as well.

X the next day X

Sakura of course had to come along. She was constantly telling kagome stories of what her and her family were planning to do for family events and such. Kagome stopped. Her body trembling in fury.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!** Does It look like I care about who the next guy you and your mom are going fuck or when your fucking daddy is giving you a raise on your allowance for being the little slut we all know you to be . Why don't you get your head out of your ass and think just once in a while you might actually get somewhere in life bitch!" she screamed and ran crying.

Sakura began to freak and hid behind Saskae. Kakashi had to use body flicker to catch her. Sakura was busy trying to defend herself .

" sakura go home now. Your off the team as far as we are concerned."

" what is the big deal about kagome! I don't understand. She has every guy wraped around her finger. What do I have to do to be like her? Drop on my back for every guy-"

" **stop**." We said. " she doesn't do that she is nice unlike isn't a slut and as far as I know you have atleast twenty guys you promised something to when we get leave and never even look at her."

We continued on to find them as we neared them kagomes appearance had changed and kakashi was trying to calm her down.


	3. Chapter 3

(disclaimer: I don't own anything.)

Chapter 3

XkakashiX

Kagome was obviously scared. Her blood coming from her mouth. Pain aperant on her face.

" kagome calm down ."two long deep gashes on her back gave forth to wings of blood. Red replaced blue in eye colors.

Finaly she was able to stand. A smile on her face.

"its my kekkei genkai!" she said happily

X kagome X

The shi no tenshi angel of death. I can tell good from bad chakra wise and carry powerful souls to do my will now. A new energy flushed in my veins as I deactivated it. Kakashi looked at me shocked I smiled and walked on. Itachi was the one who caught up with me. He said nothing just waked beside me. Slowly I linked my hand with his and blushed. Nearing my village I saw bankotsu and jankotsu as anbu finally.

"kag-chan! Your back!"

"jan-san!" I said as he hugged me.

" you here for the letter I take it."

I nodded. He took out the same type of paper.

' aka-chan.

So you've made it to this point im so proud. Ive raised a strong daughter. Butjust one more letter and we will be done and you will be at peace for once. Kagome go to our old home and the man will give you the last note and itll tell you why.

Im sorry.'

**Authors note : I am about done with this one but in a few more chapters we will find out why kagomes parents were killed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(authors note: I want to thank Mistress of Darkness Katana for reviewing. I know this story sucks but hey my first story. Im going to write a better one after this one is done I swear. I own nothing)**

**Chapter 4**

X itachiX

I watched her as she slowly knocked on the door to the house we were at kagomes hand griped mine tighter. The door creaked open and a old man came out.

"totosai sempai?" kagome gasped.

"hn im busy just take the letter and leave. I don't have time for monsters today."he said droping the already opened note. She picked up the letter and read aloud

" aka-chan this is the final note and the reason why we lied. You are a angel demon . And after this death will come to get you soon in a month be happy in this. I wanted so badly to be there to welcome you there so did everyone else so I did this. You will be so much happier.

See you soon aka chan."

The note fell to the dirt as she stared in to oblivion. Her death fore told in a letter written by her mother god only knows what she is thinking.

X kagome X

My mother had planed my death. I only have a month left. Holy shit I just lost my life to a promising letter. but death can always be cheated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 1 month later XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stood beside me his face indecisive as a portal opened in the woods his eyes wide as the grim reaper stepped forth. Holding my mothers words I laughed . his voice eiree.

" you laugh in the face of death. How odd."

" cause I know you cant touch me. Nor will you."

His flames rised in anger never has he been defied.

No will he.

His black holes for eyes narrowed.

"make me believe why I shouldn't live " I said.

He was silent. No answer. No retort. He had no reason. And as I began to separate the demon began to scream.

Looking at the demon I said,

"im not your host."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Authors note: I've reread this story several times and I've found I can't really stand this one at all T^T. They really suck. So this is going to be the closing chapter. It will be rushed just saying. Disclaimer: I no own anything.**

Chapter 5

X kagome X

The demon I had forced out glared daggers straight to my soul. And I couldn't understand anything at all anymore. Itachi kept a sturdy hand on my shoulder. Looking into his eyes my courage came back. I looked death in the face and pointed to the now aware angel demon.

"He's the one you want right? Take him not me." I said.

The reaper stood shocked. I saw a slight nod. The demon from my body taken and itachi was the one who caught my falling body. The demon, it was me in a form known as a demented and crushed soul. My kekkei genkai. Lost to the keeper of the dead. Now I am to de but not be sent to hell. I won't see my family or my friends. But in the arms of my closest and most loved of all of them is where I find the peace to die.

"Itachi, don't worry. I'll be better now I won't go to hell."

An as his lips touched mine in a sweet display of love and grace I died.

X itachi 1 day later X

The funeral was to be today nobody big was coming and to be honest I was perfectly fine with that. It made no difference to us. She was placed in the uchiha compound cemetery. And as always it rained. And I let a tear fall. I let my one love lay six feet in the dirty ground no place for such an angel. She may have been broken but a redemption saved her.

And as I think about her I feel a kind hand on my back in goodbye. Sakura.

"im sorry itachi. I know she loved you. I wish I could have told her just how sorry I was for what I did. I know kagome even as kind as she was I bet she still hates me."

For once I felt bad kagome never hated anyone in her entire life. She was incapable of such a thing.

"Sakura she never hated you she couldn't and where ever she maybe I'm sure she forgives you."

Sakura smiled and walked away. Kaa-san came and held me gently… just like kagome had done when we were younger.

X flashback X

She had taken a major insult for even standing by me at age 6 she was called a slut by the girls I was stalked by. And she made it seem like the words had done nothing but empower the small body she held. And when the girls had gone. She saw I was upset but as she hugged me she said not to worry. That no matter what she was here to stay.

X end X

I lay on my bed now. Her picture in my head. Getting upi walked to the bathroom and took out the straight razor I took from kagome awhile ago.

" I can see why now kagome I feel like you did then."

Then thaking it to my wrist I left behind my note saying

' she was there with me now I will be there for her.'

**( authors note: I nearly cried during the ending that is the way my best friend went. His sister died and he followed the next day. So that's it this is complete)**


End file.
